pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Tropes/Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Series tropes * All Part of the Show: In episode 13, Caramdon attacks the play with ??? that was made from the dragon prop and as the girls fight the crowd thinks it's all a part of the play. * Dramatic Irony: The audience is aware that Kanzo is a girl long before Amaiko finds out. * Everyone Owns a Mac: Three Macintosh Classic units are used by Yoiyumeo Patisserie: one to tell the time in analog form, one to tell the time in digital form, and one to catalog the recipes. * Everything's Better with Princesses: Delphine the Dolphin has Delphine's royal friend Princess Sammie the Goldfish. * Foreshadowing: Sora's crush towards Amaiko is shown through this method a few episodes after her first appearance. * The One Guy: ** Ryo is this for the Cures, at least until Mamoru joins the team. ** In Delphine the Dolphin, Orson the Orca is this for Delphine's circle of friends. * Pink Girl, Blue Boy: The Itsutsu Hoshi Academy GE and PE uniforms. Averted with the school's other uniforms, which are all blue save for the cheerleading uniform, which is essentially a pink tutu. * Pun: Delphine the Dolphin character Princess Sammie the Goldfish's name is a pun on the real name of the great Samuel Goldwyn, a legendary filmmaker from the early days of Hollywood. * Shout-Out: Sachiko and her two lackeys on the newspaper staff reference the "Press, Press, Pull" routine which originated with the Three Stooges. * Unsettling Gender Reveal: Amaiko finds out Kanzo is a girl when she first sees her on the basketball court in full uniform and discovers a somewhat bigger chest than she expected from someone named "Kanzo". Needless to say, it takes her somewhat by surprise. Character tropes All the Cures * Straight to the Pointe: Regardless of any experience, or lack thereof, in ballet, both Cure Floss and Cure Licorice wear pointe shoes with their upgraded costumes, and their upgraded finishers are executed en pointe. Additionally, Cure Crystal and Cure Waffle are always en pointe by default as Cures, regardless of footwear, owing to prior ballet experience. Amaiko Akino/Cure Floss * Everything's Better with Spinning: Her upgraded attack involves spinning. * Gratuitous French: Particularly when she's angry. * Pink Means Feminine * Standing in the Hall: Played for laughs in the second episode. Amaiko realizes she's late for homeroom due to the incident at the gym and quickly sprints over, only for a Gilligan Cut to reveal her standing in the hall. * Tap on the Head: How she meets Kanzo; specifically, Kanzo's teammate Sora accidentally knocked her out with a stray basketball, and Kanzo passes by her while she's standing in the hall in the aftermath. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to Kanzo's tomboy. Kanzo Anzai/Cure Licorice * Actor Allusion: Like another character voiced by Maaya Sakamoto (Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club), Kanzo is indifferent about the gender of her school uniform. * Cross-Cast Role: As Orson the Orca for the ballet of Delphine the Dolphin. * Detached Sleeves: As Cure Licorice. * Dragged Into Drag: Hinted to have happened to her at every school she's attended, including Itsutsu Hoshi, though she isn't really bothered by it, as she admits to Amaiko following an Unsettling Gender Reveal. ::Amaiko: How come you're wearing the boys' uniform? beat Just asking. ::Kanzo: That's what I got when I applied for this school. I don't mind, really. I just think my name had something to do with it. * Everything's Better with Spinning: Twisty Tide and Licorice Twister. * Gender Blender Name: "Kanzo" is normally a boy's name, something that gets brought up in-universe after Amaiko finds out she's a girl. * The Last of These Is Not Like the Others: She's the only one of the Cures to wear street clothes for her ballet lessons. * Opera Gloves: As Cure Licorice. * Red Ones Go Faster: She can even pirouette faster than Kessho when she's unleashing her Twisty Tide finisher! * Sarashi: She wears this under her school uniform and her PE uniform. * Tights Under Shorts: With her regular outfit and as Cure Licorice. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Amaiko's girly girl. * Tomboy with a Girly Streak: In episode 3, she admits to being a bit of a sucker for the fine arts. * Tux-She-Do: She wears a tuxedo for formal events, even when formal dress isn't quite called for, such as when she goes to the ballet in episode 3. * Who Wears Short Shorts: In addition to her regular outfit and Cure Licorice costume, she wears jean shorts for a ballet class taught by Minami in preparation for a benefit performance of Delphine the Dolphin. * Wholesome Crossdresser: She wears the boys' uniform both at Itsutsu Hoshi and the Cures' bakery. Kessho Aoike/Cure Crystal * Ballet * Dance Battler * True Blue Femininity Sachiko Ariyoshi/Cure Delight * Cannot Keep a Secret: Luckily, she takes good enough care to never blow the identities of herself or her teammates. * Press Pass Hat: She wears a "Press" button when on newspaper duty. * Showgirl Skirt: As Molly the Mollusk for the ballet of Delphine the Dolphin. Ryo Hanada/Cure Waffle * Cross-Cast Role: As Princess Sammie the Goldfish for the ballet of Delphine the Dolphin. * Dance Battler * Gender Blender Name * Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold * Magic Skirt: His cheerleading uniform incorporates one. * Real Men Wear Pink: He's a cheerleader, and Splatoon ranks among his favorite video games right up there with Halo. * Sensitive Guy and Manly Man: Manly man to Mamoru's sensitive guy. Played with in that he's a cheerleader who isn't afraid to dress like a girl but enjoys video games, including first-person shooters. * Wholesome Crossdresser: He wears the same pink tutu as the other cheerleaders, and he also wears a gold tutu as Cure Waffle. Additionally, he participates in his class's maid cafe for the festival, wearing the same costume as his female classmates, and he also wears the same uniform for the Cures' bakery as most of the female Cures. Fragola Basso/Cure Cotta * Gratuitous Italian Mamoru Takemori/Cure Tart * Sensitive Guy and Manly Man: Sensitive guy to Ryo's manly man. Played with in that for someone who looks scrawny, likes to cook, and loves playing Splatoon with Ryo in his spare time, he's rather athletic. Category:TV tropes